U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,083 relates to a wall mounted stereo speaker assembly wherein the woofer of the speaker is mounted in the assembly wall frame and the tweeter is both mounted in and self-contained within the assembly wall frame. Installation requires a circular opening be cut in the wall to enable the rear portion of the woofer to extend through the dry wall or sheetrock and two holes drilled in the wall to accommodate the support bolts to retain the wall mounted speaker assembly on the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,791 relates to a protective grille assembly mountable over a window opening in a wall, that includes a grill panel having a plurality of parallel spaced vertical bars fixed to a plurality of parallel spaced horizontal bars. A plurality of fastening brackets mount the grille panel to the wall to cover the opening. Each bracket includes a loop section for slidably enclosing an end of a bar at the projecting side of the grille panel, and a fastening section for fastening the bracket to the wall after the loop section, while enclosing an end of a bar, has been slid along the respective bar to a location where the fastening section can be fastened to a mounting surface of the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,706 relates to a modular fan system that includes a fan, a plenum member adapted to be mounted to the fan and adapted to be mounted to an enclosure, a gasket adapted to be mounted between the plenum member and the enclosure, a filter adapted to be mounted to the plenum member, and a grille adapted to be mounted to the plenum member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,260 relates to an array of parallel cross bars, each cross bar has a crenelated edge with alternating recesses and projections. A first locking opening extends through the length of each cross bar, at least partly within the projections. A number of bearing bars each include second locking openings spaced along the length of the bearing bar. The bearing bars are assembled with the cross bars with the bearing bars nestled in the recesses in the cross bars. The first and second locking openings are in alignment. A locking member is received in the aligned locking openings to interlock the bearing bars and cross bars in a rigid, strong, durable and attractive grille structure.
U.S. patent publication 2008/0224006 relates to a flush-mounting system including a bracket with an opening that is coupled to a support extending substantially in a plane to allow the mounting bracket to move along the support. An inner bracket is disposed with the mounting bracket's opening and can be slid in and out of the opening to adjust accordingly. The flush mounting system also has a second support extending parallel to the first support and a mechanism coupling an opposite side of the bracket to the second support.
U.S. patent publication 2014/0251120 relates to a grille design that narrows the louver pitch and narrows the louver construction so as to maintain the air flow throughout the grille. An aerodynamic shape is applied to the leading edge of the louver thus lowering drag and reducing the pressure drop at the inlets.
A typical grille includes a number of main bars extending generally in a first direction, with cross-bars extending in a traverse direction. The bars are attached at an intersection to form a rigid structure. Previously in order to mount grilles in any application, available methods were through holes in the grille frame, through holes in the grille flange, and mounting tabs welded between the linear bars. All of these are time consuming and detract from the appearance of the grille.